Can you fix me?
by Neverland1118
Summary: OC has a hook up with Mr Dash Wilder..but what will happen when something more happens.. I dont own anyone.. expect my OC.. Oc/Dash Wilder


Everything had happened so fast I was in a match with Asaka and hit a move wrong and ended up with a broken ankle.. So I have been out of action for a while. The day after my injury I got extremely sick When I went to the doctor, they did a blood test and the result came back that I was pregnant.. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't in a relationship but there was only one person that could be the father.. Month by month passed and my family helped me as much as they could.. Around 6 months I decided I needed to tell my closest friends. I had sent a message to Alexa and Nia and told them to come over that I needed to see them.

FLASHBACK

I was really nervous about their reactions..I heard their car pull up and they came and knocked and walked in.

"Ash? Where ya at girlie?" I heard Alexa call out.. I came out of the kitchen and both of them gasped and froze.

"Oh my god!" They squealed.

"Your pregnant?! And you didn't tell anyone?!" Nia asked. I nodded and sighed.

"When I went to the doc about my ankle they did a blood test because I told them I was sick and thats when I found out." I told them. Alexa rubbed my belly and the baby kicked. She gasped and dropped to her knees...

"Hiiiii baby boo this is auntie Lexi... I can't wait to meet you! You are going to be so spoiled by me and auntie Nia!" She cooed..

I smiled. "So y'all are ok with this?" I asked softly..

"Are you being serious? Of course!" Nia asked as she rubbed my belly. I nodded. 'No one knows" I told her.

"Wait whose the dad?" Lexi asked. " I chewed my lip and walked over and sat down on the couch and they came over and sat with me.

"Remember Romans cook out last year?" I asked, they both nodded. "Well that night I left with Dash" I said softly..

"I knew it!" Alexa yelled.

"Ashley you need to tell him he's been bugging me and Lexi for months about you" Nia told me. "He has?" I asked. They both nodded. "Yea its annoying because he can't talk so he's constantly texting even though he's right next to us" Lex said.

I smiled and laid my hand on my stomach. "I just don't know how he will react." I told them. "Trust me girlie he will be overjoyed." Nia said.

BACK TO PRESENT

I looked into the mirror at my now 8 month belly.. I decided today was the day that I was going to tell Dash. I heard from the girls that he's finally all better and able to talk so I knew now was it.. I grabbed my phone and text the number Alexa gave me.

" _Hey dash..its Ashley..I was wondering if you weren't too busy if we could talk...face to face.. theres something I need to show you?"_

Not even a minute later my phone went off..

 ** _"_** ** _Never to busy for you. Mind if I stop by?"_**

" _Thats perfect"_

 ** _"_** ** _Be there in 10."_**

I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror, I was wearing a white sundress that accented my belly perfectly, white sandals. I had my hair curled, make done perfect. I was stressing out though. I walked downstairs and got a bottle of water and took a deep breath. Either he's going to be accepting or freak out..

I heard the car pull up and I waddled over to the door as he knocked. I opened it and saw the shocked look on his face. "Hi.." I said.. "hey.." He said back. "Would you like to come in?" I asked opening the door wider for him. He nodded and walked in and I closed the door behind him. "I see your jaws better.." I said softly.."yea.." He responded..

"Dash.." I said softly.. He looked at me and ran his hand over his beard. " Does..Does anyone know about you being umm ya know" he asked.. "my family..Nia and Lexi.." I told him.. "No one else?" He asked.. I shook my head no. He stood there watching me. "I felt like you needed to know the truth, After Romans cookout and my injury happened I found out. I...I didn't want to burden anyone so I kept it quiet." I told him. "Whose been there for you? Is...is it mine.." He asked.."My family has been there..Helped me with a lot actually..yea..its yours." I told him.. He started pacing and shook his head.

"This can't be happening" he whispered to himself. "If...If you don't want to be there its fine I'm not forcing you to do anything" I told him holding back tears..He just ran his hand over his face and walked out and slammed the door.. I dropped to the couch in shock and started crying..I thought he would respond different.. then again I don't blame him for a second. Who would want to give up the single life for a baby besides me that is..

I got up and went into the bathroom cleaned my face. I was already doing this by myself and he proved to me that it was the right choice all along.. I grabbed my purse and phone. Todays my last doctor appointment and I get to see my little nugget before my due date. I took a deep breath and walked outside after locking up only to see Dash sitting on my front step. He looked up at me and I closed the door and walked out.

"Where are you going" he asked. "I have my last doctors appointment in an hour" I told him. "Should you be driving? What if something happens?" He asked.. "I'll be fine.. have been so far.."

I walked over to my car and put my purse in the passengers seat.. I heard him come up behind me and I turned..

"This is a lot..I just need time to think ok? This isn't why I thought you wanted me to come over." He told me.. "What were you expecting" I asked.. "I don't know..for us to hang out maybe talk about why you haven't talked to me." He said..

"Well now you see why..like I said Im not forcing you..You deserved to know because you are this baby's daddy" I told him..

He nodded and kissed my head "I'm sorry Ash.." He whispered and walked over to his car and left..I hung my head as he drove away and I got in my car and headed to the doctors..

I felt my phone go off and I saw that it was Nia..

 **Hello?**

 **Hey mama how did it go?**

 **Not good..He umm ended with I'm sorry and left..**

 **Seriously?! Where are you? We are coming to see you...**

 **Its ok girlie..Im heading to my last doc appointment**

 **Are you sure? We can come meet you there..**

 **No its ok. I will call you after though..**

 **Alright..**

I hung up and parked at the doc and walked in. I signed in with the nurses and they called me right back. They set everything up and I laid back on the table..

"Do you want to know what your having today?" The doc asked..I nodded. I was going to keep it a surprise but what was the point.

They started the ultrasound and too my little nugget popped up on the screen with a strong heart beat. I smiled and felt a tear in my eye.

"Alright Miss Ashley.. Im proud to tell you that your are having a baby girl" the doctor told me.. I the tears start flowing. "Thanks doc.." I whispered.. She nodded and cleaned up my belly.."Everything looks perfect. She's a healthy weight she's gonna be a peanut though." She told me.

I nodded and they helped me sit up. I fixed my dress and was told only a couple more weeks and I might even go late. I grabbed my bill and headed out.

Nia's POV

I got of the phone with Ashley and looked at Alexa.

"What happened? Is she ok?" Lexi asked. "She told him and he walked out on her." I told her.."HE WHAT! IM GONNA KILL HIM!" She screamed. "Calm down we will find him." I told her as we walked around backstage. We saw him talking to Scott and he nodded towards us.. Dash turned and looked at us and hung his head.

"Your a piece of work!" Lexi yelled

"Woah woah" Scott said catching her as she went on attack. "Whats with the attitude" he asked.

"Its..its nothing" Dash told him.. "She's just an angry little person" he smirked..

I rolled my eyes and smacked him upside the head. "You know exactly why she's acting like this" I said.. I felt my phone go off and I pulled it from my pocket and looks to see a picture message from Ashley.. I opened it and gasped..

"Whats wrong?" Alexa asked

I showed her the picture (a pink balloon) and she screamed and danced around. "I knew it! AHHH!" She laughed..

"Whats going on" Scott asked. "Uhhh nothing..Nothing is going on" Dash said.. "Nothing? Wow..you really are not the guy we thought you were.. Just remember this..SOMEONE..is gonna step up and be there and when that happens theres no begging for second chances." I told him.

Scotts POV

I was beyond confused on what the hell was going on.. Dash was acting fucking strange.. the I watched Nia and Alexa walk away..I looked at Dash..

"Spill" I said crossing my arms. "Theres nothing to tell" He said avoiding eye contact. "Dude you have been my best friend for a long time. I know your lying.. Just tell me" I said to him. He looked a me and sighed and opened our locker room and walked in and I followed. "I...I went to see Ashley." He said running his hand over his face. "Yea? Did you make your move?" I asked him. "She's..uh.. She's umm pregnant" he said softly. I stared at him. "Whose she dating? She's been outta action for a while when did this happen?" I questioned. "It happened the night of romans bbq. She's not dating anyone.. She told me that I'm know.. dad" he said looking at me.

"Wow man..what...what did you do?" I asked. "She told me that I didn't have to be there she just wanted me to know. I kinda panicked and walked out." He said.

I sighed and sat next to him. "That explains why her girls are pissed at you, Do you know what she's having?" I asked.

"No..I umm pretty much walked out on her." He said.

Ashleys' POV

I sat on the couch eating Mac and cheese watching Supernatural. I couldn't bring myself to watch Raw even though I taped it. I heard someone knock and I sighed.. I got up slowly and walked over to the door and peeked out the peep hole and opened.

"What are you doing here Scotty?" I asked. "Came to see you..Open up" he said..I sighed and opened the door and he came in and handed me flowers. "Lillies and Roses for my best girl" He smiled..

"Not that I don't love them but whats this about." I looked at him. "He told me what he did and I wanted to come and make sure you are ok. " He looked down at my belly and smiled. "Can I?" He asked.. I nodded. He knelt down and touched my belly and she kicked.. "Dang kiddo" he said smiling.

"Im fine Scotty." I whispered. "Try again" He asked. I guess you could say besides the girls Scott Dawson was my brother from another mother. He was there for me when I first started I even was the valet for The Revival for a while. He was always there for me no matter what. He knew when I was sad and when I needed advice. My whole family loves him.

"I honestly didn't expect him to just walk out on me" I told him. "The girls told me that he was always asking about me that he would bother them for hours." I said.. "He did.. He was concerned about you when you got injured and shortly after you he got his jaw broken." Scott said.

"I don't expect him to be there I just wanted him to know. I didn't want to keep the secret any longer." I sat down on the couch and he came and sat next to me. "Well until things work out you have me, Nia and Alexa.." He told me.. I smiled and nodded..

We talked and he filled me in on things I have missed and a couple hours later he left promising to be there if I needed anything. I locked up and cleaned up and decided to go to bed. Being almost 9 months pregnant was exhausting enough.

It felt like as soon as I hit the pillow I was out cold.. Around 2 am I woke up and wobbled to the bathroom and gasps.. I felt my water break and I started to freak out. I cleaned my self up and grabbed my phone and my overnight bag. I knew I needed to tell someone so I called Scotty..

*Ring*

*Ring*

Scotts POV..

I was at the bar with the whole roster and Dash when I heard my phone.. I excused myself and walked outside.

"Hey beautiful everything ok?"

"No..My umm water broke I'm driving to the hospital..Can..Can you meet me" She said..

"Of..Of course! Ill be there as soon as I can." I told her. "Im gonna call lex and my family can you call Nia.." She asked.."actually Darlin we are all at the bar having a drink I will grab them and we will be right over" I told her. "Thanks scotty"..she said softly and hung up..

I walked back into the bar and over to the girls.

"What up Dawson" Nia said.

"We gotta go girls.." I said softly..

"Whats wrong?" Alexa asked..

"We are needed somewhere else right now..You two don't want to miss being aunties do you?" I said softly.

They both gasped and grabbed their stuff.. I looked around and saw Dash talking to some short blonde. I shook my head and told the girls to meet me outside. I walked over and he saw me.

"Whats up man everything ok?" He asked.

"Umm no.. I need to get going can you grab a ride back to the hotel with someone else?" I asked.

"He can come home with me" the little blondie said. Dash smiled but hung his head a little.. "I can get a ride man. You sure everything ok?" He asked.

"Yea.." I told me..

"HEY DAWSON LETS GOOOOOO I DONT WANT TO BE LAST THERE!" Alexa yelled..

"Whats going on man?" Dash asked "Nothing you need to worry about anymore. We got it covered.." I said rudely and walked away from him. Im sure he can figure things out for himself..I rushed to my car with the girls and we rushed to the hospital..

Ashleys POV.

I laid there trying to get comfortable.. my contractions were a couple minutes apart and I was only 2 centimeters dialated.. my mom and sister were there for support. I could hear Alexa and Scotty in the hall and Nia came in first with a big teddy bear..

"Ahhhh baby time baby time!" Lexi shouted..

"How ya feeling mama?" Scotty asked sitting next to me.

"Tired..it really hurts" I whispered..

"Just take some deep breaths" my sister told me. I nodded and looked at Scotty.. "Thanks for coming and bringing the girls." I smiled at them. "Anything for my best girl" he whispered and smiled.. Not even two seconds later his phone ran and he looked and showed me it was Dash calling..

"What" he answered..

"Why are y'all in the hospital" He said. "You followed me?" "Of course Im not that stupid to know something was wrong" Dash said..

I looked at Scotty and took the phone..

"Dash"

"Ashley? Is everything...is everything ok?" He asked..I could hear a girl giggling in the back ground..

"Oh everything is fine. Ya know just having our daughter.. yep thats right.. its a girl.. but I can see your plenty busy with someone else." I said coldly.

I handed the phone back to Scott and felt the tears well up. Alexa ran over.. "no no no no you need to forget him you have us and thats all you need." She said softly. My monitor started going off and the nurses rushed in..

"Im sorry but y'all need to leave the room right now" She said

(Whats going on Scott whats with all the beeping?! Is she ok? Whats happening!")

(I have to go -scott hangs up as the nurses usher everyone out)

I started to panic as I watched the screens.. "Ashley you need to calm down for me take a deep breath." She nurse said. I did everything they asked and was eventually rushed to emergency to have a C-section.

A couple hours later..

Dash rushed threw the hospital and after finding the floor he saw Scott Nia and Alexa sitting with who I assumed to be Ashley's mom and maybe sister.

"Leave" Nia said. Everyone turned their heads and looked. "What are you doing here" Scott asked. "I wanted to make sure she was ok" Dash told them.

"She doesn't need anymore stress..YOU caused this! IF she lost the baby I swear to the heavens above I will kill you myself" Her sister cried. "Its best if you go" Scott said.

"Whats going on!? What was the beeping? Is she ok? IS the baby ok? Please tell me.." I pleaded with him.. "Danny you know your my brother.. but you royally screwed up this time." Scott said.

A doctor walked out and over to the group.

"Are you all here for Ashley?" He asked.

They nodded. "Im not sure what happened..Her blood pressure and stress levels skyrocketed and we have to do an emergency c-section. The baby is healthy, Ashley lost a lot of blood with the c-section and she's resting now with the baby..We want to do one at a time first.." He said.

"You go Scott" Her mom said. Dash looked at her confused.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked her.

She nodded and hugged him. "I can see why you 3 are her best friends. She wanted you here and you all dropped everything. Go..She will want to see you and the girls first." She said.

He nodded.. Dash grabbed his arm. "I'm not leaving" He said. He pulled away and rolled his eyes and followed the doc.

"Ashley you have a visitor.."

(Ash's POV)

I looked up to see Scotty standing there.. I smiled and patted the bed he walked over and sat down.. I looked down at my daughter and smiled.. "she's perfect" I whispered. "Just like you" he said kissing my head.

"Do you have a name picked out for her?" He asked.

"Of course Scott I would like you to meet Kenzie Jean " I said softly.. He took the baby and smiled at her.."Hi beautiful..im uncle Scotty.. Ash she's perfect" he whispered.. I grabbed my phone and took a pick of him holding her and teared up a little. A little while later he handed her back and went to get Alexa and Nia.. they both came in and started crying..

"Oh my goodness." Lexi giggled and took her and Nia gave me a hug. "Congrats mama" She whispered. "Thanks..I want you both to meet Kenzie" I smiled.

I grabbed my phone and took a pic of both of them holding her. "Hold on." Nia handed me the baby and Alexa fixed my hair and Nia took a picture of me looking at Kenzie and handed it back.. "time to tell the world mama" she said..

I looked at the pic and smiled and posted it to Instagram and Twitter " _Well secrets out wasn't just out on injury but was out with this miracle..#WWEUniverse please welcome Kenzie Jean to the world._

I put my phone down and looked at my baby.. "I love you so much Kenzie" I whispered. She looked up at me with big eyes and yawned..

Eventually the doc let my mom and sister back and they fell in love with her right away just like everyone else.. my social media was blowing up. I knew people were going to start coming soon. They told me that Dash showed up and wouldn't leave. I sighed and just shook my head..

"He was with someone else when he called Scott" I told them. They all got upset but pushed it aside for the sake of my baby..

I heard my phone go off and I looked and it was Stephanie McMahon.

I answered.

"Hi boss lady"

"What hospital are you at we are coming now." She asked.. I told her and she said her and Hunter would be there soon and that she was so happy and excited. Me and Steph were actually friends. She's always been there for me when I needed someone.

I told everyone to go home and get some sleep and come back later and they all did. I told the doctors not to let Dash back yet I didn't want him around us.. they were very respectful of that..

About an hour later there was a knock and Steph and Hunter came in and closed the door behind them.

"Hi guys" I said softly.

"Hi kiddo" Hunter said kissing my head.. Steph walked over with a smile and hugged me and looked in my arms. "She's gorgeous" Steph whispered. "Do you want to hold her?" I asked. She nodded and took her. "Whose the dad?" Hunter asked.. I chewed my lip and sighed.. "Is it the guys whose out in the lobby?" He asked.. "When I told him..he walked out on me..so he's not a dad he's just a sperm donor" I told him. "He's real upset out there kid. Him and Scott were fighting a little" I sighed and watched Steph walk over to Hunter. "Well hello peanut.. Arnt you adorable" he cooed at her.. I smiled and watched them interact with her.

I heard yelling and Hunter gave me back the baby to go see what was going on. "I NEED TO SEE HER PLEASE! PLEASE! HUNTER PLEASE!

I knew that voice I knew how worked up he must be..part of my heart ached for him to be there to be by my side.. but the other knowing he was going home with some one else killed me..

"Ash?" I looked up at hunter.. "Your call" I just nodded and he walked in with Dash..

"We will be outside don't hesitate to yell ok?" Steph told me and walked out with hunter..

He walked over and sat next to the bed. "I am such a fuck up..I should have been here I should have been holding your hand helping you through this moment..but I didn't. I...I know sorry won't fix this..I wasn't going to be with anyone else..she was giving me a ride here after I told her the situation. She meant nothing." He said with tears in his eyes.

I looked down at Kenzi and she was looking around for him.. " why are you here" I whispered to him.."Because this is where I belong..Next to the girl that I can't get out of my head..and next to the baby I helped her make." He said.

I knew I needed to do the right thing. "Do...Do you want to meet your daughter?" I asked. He nodded and moved next to me on the bed.

"Danny..meet our baby Kenzie Jean" I said handing her to him. He looked down at her and his eyes clouded up with tears.. "hi baby girl.." He whispered. She looked up at him and gave a little smile.


End file.
